


Staying Out of Double Digits

by Waldo



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mental Illness, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey asks Danny, if he's okay and Danny's answer is "Seven."  And in Casey's world, that's a good answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Out of Double Digits

Danny had his chin on his fist and was glaring at this computer monitor when Jeremy and Casey came into the office.

"You okay, Danny?" Casey asked as he flopped onto the sofa.

"Seven," Danny said, apparently apropos to nothing.

"Uh-huh," Casey said, seemingly unflustered by the odd answer.

"I'm trying to decide how to spin the McDeere case. I mean, there is a way to look at it that it isn't entirely a bad thing." Danny poked at the keyboard and then immediately erased what he'd added.

"Yeah, I don't envy you that one." Casey turned and put his feet up on the sofa. "Rundown's in about eight minutes. Dana's going to want to know how you're handling that."

"I think he's scum," Jeremy put in from where he was still lurking in the doorway.

Dan sighed. "Yeah, me too." He turned to the keyboard and started typing.

Just then, Natalie ran through the bullpen hollering, "Dana wants to start the rundown now!"

"Tell her I'll be there in five and I'll have this," Danny said without looking up as Jeremy and Casey headed for the meeting.

"Better be there in five or she'll send me in here to drag you out by your ear. Again," Casey warned.

Danny just muttered some kind of affirmative.

As soon as they were far enough away to avoid being overheard, Jeremy leaned over and whispered, "What's 'seven'?"

Casey laughed. "Danny counts how many times a day I ask him if he's okay."

Jeremy just raised an eyebrow.

"It started when it got around to the papers that Danny was seeing a therapist and they kept going at him about what was wrong. I got a little over-protective and more than just a little on his nerves at one point. He said I was asking if he was okay upwards of twenty times a day. I, of course, denied it, so he started counting."

"Were you?"

"I think the worst day was something like forty-six," Casey said with a shrug.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, that was just after that whole debacle on Draft Day last year."

Jeremy winced. Most days nobody brought up the little on-air fight that became a pretty legendary off-air fight between Casey and Danny.

"That was a like a year ago. He's still counting?" Jeremy said trying to get off the touchy subject.

"I think at first he was trying to prove to me that I was being a mother hen, but now I think it's his personal external measure of how he's doing. Any day we don't hit double digits is a good one."

"So, if we're only at seven, today must be pretty good."

They reached the conference room and Casey collapsed into his chair. "He hasn't had to tell Dana that her college buddy, McDeere, is an inexcusable asshat yet."

Jeremy scowled. "There is that."


End file.
